fun_and_games6000fandomcom-20200213-history
How to get stuff you want
If you want something really bad, then follow these steps. Write down what you want on a red piece of construction paper. If you do not use red construction paper, it will not work Obtain the loudest pair of speakers you own and listen to a whether warning on full volume Pour a tablespoon of Devils blood hot sauce down your throat and swallow it Rip up a 2 dollar bill and cry about it You will find yourself in a bathtub of molten metal for 2 seconds. After each torture, you will be back to normal (ex: no burns, no spikes through your eyeballs, etc.). Then a purple dragon will cut your head off with a buzzsaw! Oh no! After that, your eyeballs will be drilled one by one. Next on the agenda, a guy dressed up as sponge bob will bend each and every one of your fingers back, breaking them. Ouch! Then a red fox will eat your frontal lobe! Uh oh! After that, the worlds strongest magnets will crush your head. Oops! Then you have to do 300 questions of homework in a hot grey room! *cries*! After you do that, a guy in a burglar outfit will pour Mercury down your throat and you suffer until you die, then it's the next torture. The next torture is being put in a room with ear shattering speakers. A minute after you arrive, jingle bells will play on the speakers, bursting your eardrums and shaking the room vigorously. Then you will teleport to build a bear workshop, but there is a big shooting going on! To exit the torture, you have to build 10 bears, give them a voice box, and dress them up. When you do that, the shooting will stop. If you die, it's back to the 1st torture. Finally, you have to fight a boss. The boss is a giant snowman. You have a health bar above your head. If you die, you will go back to build a bear workshop. In phase 1, he will shoot fire balls (he does not melt when he does this). Matches randomly drop from the sky and you have to light them, then you throw them at the snowman. When you threw enough, he goes into phase 2. In this phase, an umbrella appears over your head and it starts to rain liquid nitrogen. The umbrella moves around and you have to stay under it. It will get faster as time goes on. When you survived long enough, you fight the 3rd and final phase. You have to do a colored tile puzzle. Red cannot be walked on Yellow will shock you Purple will slide you to the next tile, but it makes you smell like oranges Blue is a water tile that you can swim through, but if you smell like fruit, piranhas will bite you. If a yellow tile is next to it, you will get shocked Pink does nothing Green will sound an alarm and you have to beat up an evil clown Brown is a trapdoor to your death Cyan will make you smell like lemons White will send you back to build a bear workshop Rainbow will send you to a movie theater and you have to watch the angry birds movie before you move to the next tile Gold will give you a small glass of lemonade to drink Black will send you to the beginning of the puzzle Orange will slide you to the next tile without making you smell like anything Crimson will take the smell away Dark blue will make you answer a math problem Teal acts like a rainbow tile, but you see the jungle book movie instead Grey restarts the boss Lime green will give you a brownie Dark green will send you back to the 1st torture Light yellow will teach you the meaning of life (only one tile) Dark yellow will make you solve another colored tile puzzle before you continue with the 1st puzzle Light purple will make you throw up Dark purple will give you and your family a season pass to magic springs (one time use) Crystal tiles will cover you in blue glitter Dark orange will turn all tiles around you into rainbow tiles Light orange acts the same as dark orange, but tiles are teal instead of rainbow Donald Trump tiles swap the other tiles around A rare grumpy cat tile that you randomly get from a Donald Trump tile gives you a $100 Amazon gift card (one time use) (only one tile) Got that? Good, let's move on. When you reach the end of the puzzle, the snowman will explode and you get what you want. You can repeat as many times as you like!